Nukao Quest
by Lonic Nuk
Summary: Fic contando a história de Nukao.
1. Alma

**Nukao Quest **

**Capítulo 01 - Alma**

- Não! – Ecoou um grito pela sala.

- Sim! – Contrariou outra voz

- Vai se sentir melhor depois disso... – Completou.

Um clarão iluminou parte da sala, lá dentro, um grande canhão apontado para o ouriço acorrentado a uma parede que pedia clemência. Um homem voltado para o ouriço segurava uma espécie de controle remoto com um único botão. Ele ameaçava apertá-lo.

- Agora se prepare para deixar este mundo! – Disse ele aumentando o tom de voz.

O homem apertou o botão, o canhão respondeu ao comando fazendo barulhos estranhos e logo após lançou um raio contra o ouriço, que começou a se contorcer. O raio era tão forte que iluminava toda a sala revelando várias outras máquinas e apetrechos. O ouriço começava a brilhar muito forte, iluminando ainda mais a sala. O poder do canhão era tanto que as correntes se quebraram, e com esse mesmo poder o canhão fazia o ouriço levitar. Alguns segundos depois o canhão emitiu um som agudo, uma espécie de sinal. O homem apertou novamente o botão e o canhão cessou. O ouriço caiu no chão desacordado.

- Acho que funcionou, tirei a alma do ouriço. – Disse o homem com um sorriso, caminhando até o canhão.

Ele andou até a parte traseira do canhão e de lá retirou um tubo brilhante, aquela parecia ser a alma do ouriço. O homem caminhou até o outro lado da sala e acendeu uma lâmpada para enxergar melhor na escuridão. O homem chegou até uma espécie de compartimento, onde apertou um botão que o abriu revelando um robô. O homem colocou o tubo brilhante dentro do robô, que acendeu seu painel. O painel revelava a mensagem: "Loading, please wait. It may take several minutes".

Impaciente o homem voltou para perto do ouriço.

- Pelo menos agora vai me servir de alguma coisa que não seja tormento...

O homem começou a andar por toda a sala, esperando que o robô terminasse de carregar.

- Vai se arrepender...

- Mas o quê?! – Gritou o homem assustado ao ver que o ouriço estava se levantando.

O ouriço sorriu, e andou até o homem.

- Achou que ia se livrar de mim? – Disse ele ainda caminhando até o outro lado da sala, perto de algumas máquinas menores.

- Isso não pode ser verdade! Não! Você não tem alma! – Exclamava o homem.

- Não preciso de alma para fazer isso.

O ouriço virou-se e de uma das prateleiras do local tirou uma espécie de lança-chamas.

- Você enlouqueceu?!

- Estou tão são quanto estou morto... – Dito isso o ouriço ativou a engenhoca que lançou vários jatos de fogo, a maioria não acertou o homem, mas sim vários objetos do lugar.

- Você está destruindo meu laboratório! - Gritava o homem começando a ficar desesperado.

Metade do local estava ardendo em chamas, até que o homem deu um basta, correu até uma parte intacta e tirou de lá um extintor.

- Vai apagar o fogo com esse extintorzinho? Há! Quero só ver.

- Não é o fogo que quero apagar.

O homem correu até o ouriço e jogou o extintor na cara dele, jogou com tanta força que além do ouriço cair pra trás, também fez o extintor vazar. O ouriço ficou parado no chão alguns poucos segundos, mas logo depois se levantou, e chutou o extintor com raiva.

- Vá para o inferno! – O ouriço recuperou o lança-chamas que havia deixado cair e começou novo ataque. Dessa vez mirando mesmo no homem.

- Não vai me pegar com isso.

O ouriço lançava os jatos de fogo e o homem corria, o laboratório ficava em estado cada vez pior, mas o homem sabia o que estava fazendo. Depois de tanto tempo lançando jatos de fogo o lança-chamas se esgotou.

- Raios! – Gritou enfurecido jogando o lança-chamas no chão.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontece, no entanto, sacrifiquei meu laboratório – O homem ficou distraído com os prejuízos, então o ouriço preparava um novo ataque.

- Eu não perdi otário. – O ouriço havia pegado um lançador de raios de outra prateleira e o usou contra o homem – Tome isto!

O homem soltou um gemido de dor e caiu no chão.

- Tão rápido?!

O ouriço olhou em volta e viu tudo em chamas, não havia memorizado onde estava o robô com sua alma. E com o lugar pegando fogo mesmo se achasse seria difícil acessar o lugar. O que restava era esperar. Mas não ali, as chamas poderiam pegá-lo. Mas antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude ele ouviu uma sirene. Polícia? Bombeiros? Fosse o que fosse ele não poderia ficar ali, procurou uma janela sem estar em chamas e saltou por ela. Estava agora nos fundo do prédio, lá um pouco de entulho e uma pequena porta que daria em uma rua sem saída.

- As sirenes pararam, tenho de sair daqui antes que me achem.

Ele correu até a porta e saiu por ela, estava na rua, uma rua de terra e tinha alguns postes e pedaços de madeira em volta do prédio como se fosse uma cerca.

- Eu acho que alguém saiu por ali! – Alguém disse atrás da porta por ande havia saído.

- A não! Tenho que ir bem rápido! – Disse o ouriço começando a correr rua abaixo.

Logo depois que o ouriço começou a correr, abriram a porta e de lá saiu o mesmo homem que lhe roubou a alma.

- Vejam! Ele saiu correndo pela rua! – Depois que disse isso três policiais saíram correndo atrás do ouriço.

- Parado aí Nukao! Você está preso! – Gritou um dos policiais.

- Ótimo, estão me seguindo, mas não é por isso que vou parar. – Disse Nukao e virou em uma rua aleatória.

**Continua no capítulo 2 - Perseguição**


	2. Perseguição

**Nukao Quest**

**Capítulo 02 – Perseguição**

Nukao, o ouriço de nossa história, tinha pelo azul bem escuro com mechas verdes também escuras, usava um cinto prateado, uma calça cinza e sapatos verdes. Ele estava fugindo da polícia após o incêndio no laboratório.

- Até que esses polícias correm rápido, mas eu corro mais ainda. – Disse ele virando em mais uma rua.

- Nukao! Pare agora! Será melhor para você! – Gritou outro policial.

- O quê?! Parar e ser preso vai ser bom pra mim? Não mesmo. – Disse ele com revolta aumentando a velocidade.

Após minutos correndo e virando em várias ruas, Nukao parecia ter despistado os policiais.

- Ufa... Acho que dá pra parar um pouquinho, só um pouco... – Disse ele já freiando – Ainda assim não posso ficar exposto, sou foragido agora. Tenho de arranjar um lugar para ficar escondido – Dizia ele olhando em volta.

- Ali está ele! Vamos atrás! – Gritou um policial se preparando para prender Nukao.

- Opa... Parece que você vai se danar... – Caçoou Nukao.

- O quê? – Disse o policial.

Nukao se preparou para atacar o policial com as próprias mãos, sem saber que vinha outro por suas costas.

- Nukao, você está preso! – Gritou o policial que vinha por trás, logo o imobilizando.

- Parece que perdi, podem me levar pro camburão... – Disse Nukao com desprezo.

- Que bom que resolveu cooperar agora senhor. – Disse o policial a sua frente.

O policial pegou suas algemas e prendeu Nukao o levando de volta ao prédio de que havia fugido, já que lá estava o carro que o levaria para a prisão. Eles levaram trinta minutos para voltar todo o caminho.

- Nukao, não era para isso acontecer, mas foi você que escolheu assim. – Disse o homem quando os policias e Nukao voltaram ao prédio com um sorriso.

- Você não se livrou de mim! Você vai ver! – Gritou Nukao na cara do homem.

- O senhor só está piorando sua situação! – Disse o policial acompanhando Nukao ao carro da polícia.

- Eu? Piorando a situação? Isso é piorar a situação!

Nukao deu um soco na barriga de um dos policias e um chute na canela do outro, este que tomou o chute avançou com sua pistola contra Nukao, e ameaçou atirar.

- Não me faça atirar. – Disse o policial com raiva.

- Eu faço sim! – Falou Nukao.

Nukao correu até o carro da policia que estava vazio, sentou no banco do motorista e ligou o carro, mas como ele não sabia dirigir, bateu logo em seguida em um poste.

- Ei você vai pagar por isso! – Gritou o policial correndo até o carro.

- Plano B. – Nukao saiu do carro e começou a correr de novo, dessa vez até a rua principal, onde despistaria de novo o policial, que dessa vez estava sozinho.

- Atenção, mandem reforços, o alvo acaba de fugir, repito, ele fugiu e ele tem muitos trunfos. – Falou o policial ao rádio.

Nukao correu até a rua principal, que estava muito movimentada naquela tarde nublada, ele correu até uma barraquinha de cachorros-quente e a derrubou.

- Que isso?! Arruma isso aqui moleque! – Gritou o dono da carrocinha enfurecido.

- Arruma você... – Disse o ouriço.

Ele correu até outra parte deserta da cidade, onde parou para descansar, mas ao ouvir barulho de helicópteros ele começou a correr novamente.

- Ótimo, agora trouxeram até um helicóptero. – Disse Nukao começando a correr para longe – Espera um pouco... Eu senti uma coisa esquisita na minha mão esquerda durante o incêndio, eu não senti calor nessa mão – Disse ele intrigado analisando a própria mão – Isso pode significar alguma coisa, alguma coisa haver com o fogo!

Dizendo aquilo Nukao levantou a mão para cima e dela saiu uma rajada de fogo, ele recolheu de novo a mão, assustado.

- O que foi isso? – Disse ele e parou de correr – Eu não sabia que podia fazer isso... Isso também deve ter alguma ligação com eu ter perdido a alma. Vou abusar dessa habilidade.

Ele virou-se e apontou a mão para o helicóptero.

- Ei! Idiotas! – Disse isso e lançou mais uma rajada de fogo, dessa vez contra o helicóptero que começou a pegar fogo.

- Meu Deus! Estamos em chamas! Salvem-se quem puder! – Gritou um dos três policias dentro da aeronave, logo depois se jogando para fora da mesma.

- Agora é que eles não me pegam. – Disse Nukao com um sorriso – Preparem-se para me enfrentar – Disse isso com a mão apontada para dois carros de polícia que haviam chegado – Só uma dica pra vocês, saiam daí antes que o helicóptero caia... – Falou ele apontando para a aeronave em chamas e vindo para cima deles.

Os policiais não foram muito espertos e não acreditaram em Nukao, o helicóptero caiu em cima dos policias que morreram no mesmo instante. Nukao virou-se e seguiu pela rua, apenas com um pensamento:

- Humanos não prestam, você tenta ajudá-los e eles não acreditam em você!

**Continua no capítulo 3 – A experiência**


	3. Revelações

**Nukao Quest**

**Capítulo 3 – Revelações**

Já era noite e chovia fraco. Após a queda do helicóptero Nukao havia fugido novamente, e se escondeu em um galpão abandonado. O galpão estava quase vazio, estava muito sujo e empoeirado. Lá entro havia apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras, todas velhas e cheias de rachaduras, que também se espalhavam pelas paredes e teto. E ainda havia várias goteiras, por infiltração da chuva.

Nukao estava analisando sua mão. Como ele pôde disparar vários jatos de fogo?

- Isso não pode estar certo, nada está certo! Nada nunca esteve certo! – Gritou chutando uma das cadeiras que se chocou contra uma das paredes e se partiu – Eu preciso recuperar minha alma... Não vou deixar aquele cara escapar...

Nukao se levantou, foi até o portão, abriu um pouco do mesmo e pôs a cabeça para fora e olhou para os dois lados. A rua estava completamente vazia, apenas algumas latas de lixo pelos cantos. Saiu, andou até chegar a uma rua mais movimentada, onde alguns carros estavam passando e nos prédios vários letreiros luminosos.

- Não posso ficar de braços cruzados esperando aquele pote com minha alma cair do céu – Mas antes que pudesse dar outro passo alguém o agarrou e lhe deu um soco nas costas, mas antes que dissesse ou gritasse algo, essa pessoa lhe tapou a boca e o nariz, sem lhe deixar respirar, que depois de alguns segundos desmaiou.

- Argh... Onde estou? – Olhou em volta e estava em uma floresta, uma floresta bem densa, tentou se levantar, sem sucesso, estava sem forças – O que aconteceu? – O local estava escuro, então Nukao não pode ver muita coisa, até que ouviu passos e fingiu ainda estar desacordado.

- Tsc, tsc... Você teria facilitado tudo se não tivesse fugido ou primeiramente destruído meu laboratório, agora meu robô foi totalmente destruído. Sim! Aquele robô que estava com sua alma... Mas quando fui abrir o robô naqueles destroços, uma luz partiu dele em direção ao céu, e o compartimento estava vazio... Pois é, você me dará semanas, talvez meses de trabalho para achá-la. Talvez eu nem ache e você terá de seguir sua vida, ou morte, com o perdão do trocadilho – Riu – Sem alma. Sim, é um destino trágico, mas fazer o quê? Eu não vou fazer nada. Mas, porque estou falando sozinho aqui? – Virou-se e seguiu pelo caminho que veio. A esta altura Nukao já havia recuperado as forças e levantou-se sem fazer barulho.

- Pare agora! – Gritou – Você vai encontrar minha alma, e vai devolvê-la para mim.

- É o quê?! Se eu encontrar sua alma vou continuar com minhas experiências... E talvez se sobrar algo dela eu devolva.

- Seu ordinário... Vire-se e olhe nos meus olhos!

- Você que pediu. – Virou-se lentamente e andou até Nukao – E agora? O que vai fazer? Spin-dash?

- Não. Vou arruiná-lo

- Você e mais quem?

- Eu e meus novos poderes...

Nukao atirou uma rajada de fogo nas árvores em volta e deu uma rasteira no homem, que caiu no chão, atirou uma rajada de fogo no peito do homem que começou a pega fogo. Charlie correu até uma poça de água que tinha ali perto e ficou rolando sobre a mesma. Nukao riu como louco, mas logo se virou e foi embora.

- Ainda não é hoje que vou te matar... – Disse ele entrando na penumbra.

- Nukao você vai pagar! Vai me pagar! Muito caro! – Gritava o doutor ainda apagando o fogo em seu peito.

Passaram-se algumas horas, Nukao estava em um beco escuro sentado sobre um latão de lixo. Estava com os olhos fechados. Sentia a chuva, que já estava mais forte há essa hora.

- Não deixa de passar pela minha cabeça que talvez eu não recupere minha alma... O pior é esse sentimento de raiva dentro de mim... Eu queria me lembrar do que aconteceu antes... É tudo muito vago...

Nukao foi interrompido pelo som de alguns passos – Você parece estar com problemas... – Disse o estranho.

- Q-Quem está aí? – Perguntou gaguejando.

- Você não me conhece, mas eu sei o que aconteceu com você... Você é Nukao. Teve sua alma extraída de seu corpo pelo Doutor Charlie.

- Saia daí! E explique-se! Como sabe disso?! – Nukao estava eufórico.

Das sombras saiu um ouriço de pelo alaranjado e com espinhos ligeiramente levantados para cima. Ele vestia um casaco preto e uma calça também preta. A luz da lua, que estava cheia naquela noite, refletia em um cinto prateado que o ouriço usava.

- Meu nome é Lonic. Eu estava escondido no laboratório do doutor e vi tudo o que aconteceu. – Disse o ouriço.

- Como assim? E se, como você disse, estava lá, porque não me ajudou?! – Indagou Nukao.

- Eu não tenho poder para lutar contra as máquinas de Charlie, muito menos contra a que retirou sua alma! Eu sinto muito, mas não podia ajudar. – Disse o outro ouriço com uma expressão triste.

- Então ta... Se não se importa, agora eu vou embora. – Falou já se levantando da lata de lixo e virando na outra rua.

- Não vá. Tenho muito que falar pra você sobre a experiência...

- Mas como você sabe de tanta coisa? E principalmente, porque eu deveria confiar em você? Quem me garante que isso tudo não é mentira? – Perguntava Nukao.

- Para falar a verdade, eu não tenho provas disso tudo. Na verdade, você é a única prova da experiência. Então te peço, confie em mim. – Fez se um silêncio momentâneo. Nukao voltou atrás e sentou-se novamente sobre a lata de lixo.

- Prossiga... – Disse ele.

- Obrigado. Bem... O Dr. Charlie já foi uma pessoa comum, mas quando se envolveu em estudos sobre a alma, ficou louco e obcecado, e após vários anos construiu uma máquina capaz de extrair a alma de qualquer coisa que possua alma! Mas aí você se pergunta, por que logo eu?

- É... Por que eu?...

- Bem... Aí eu já não sei... Mas devo dizer que temos de impedir Charlie de continuar com suas experiências, e pra isso, teremos de encontrar sua alma antes dele...

- Er... Temos? – Falou Nukao dando alguns passos para trás...

- Sim! Eu e você! – E deu alguns passos a frente de Nukao.

- Olha, eu acabo de te conhecer, você me vem com uma história bem convincente mas, será que posso confiar em você? Quem vai me garantir que o próprio Charlie não tem mandou vir falar comigo?

- Eu posso te garantir... Por favor... Confie em mim...

Nukao virou-se, olhou para o céu. A chuva já havia parado.

- Tá... Eu vou confiar em você... Mas apronte uma comigo – Ergueu sua mão e provocou uma labareda – e verá...

- Certo.

Os dois ouriços caminharam de volta a rua que deveria ser a principal da cidade, e seguiram na direção em que os carros iam. Os dois caminharam até o fim da rua, onde seria os limites da cidade, não deduziram isso olhando nem o céu nem as estrelas, mas sim uma placa com os dizeres "Você está saindo de StreetVille". Que ouriços espertos...

**Continua no próximo capítulo, obrigado por ler!**


	4. Continuando a Jornada

**Nukao Quest**

**Capítulo 4 – Continuando a Jornada**

Hoje no mundo existem várias megalópoles. Megalópoles são duas cidades que crescem tanto que quando você está viajando de uma para outra nem percebe que já está na outra cidade. Mas quando Nukao e Lonic saíram de Streetville, não foi o encontro de duas cidades formando uma megalópole que viram, mas sim uma paisagem totalmente abandonada com alguns outdoors precisando de manutenção na beirada da estrada de mão dupla – onde a tinta das faixas já estava totalmente gasta – e algumas caixas de madeira podre também na beirada da estrada. A vegetação era inexistente, apenas algumas folhagens amarelas no chão, que era de terra batida. Com uma paisagem dessa via-se claramente onde começava e acabava Streetville.

- Você sabe onde está indo? – Perguntou Nukao.

- Na verdade, não exatamente. – Respondeu Lonic.

- Você está querendo dizer que estamos perdidos?!

- Também não é assim. Se seguirmos essa estrada vamos chegar a Marine City.

- Que beleza! E o que vamos fazer em Marine City? Ir à praia como se eu fosse um ouriço comum, feliz e saltitante, e distribuir balas no Dia Das Mães?

- Não se distribui balas no Dia Das Mães!

- Tanto faz o que se faz no Dia Das Mães... Tanto faz... – Disse Nukao abaixando a voz.

- Você está muito abalado com isso, não está não?

- Ah... – Disse Nukao em tom de deboche – Você acha?

De repente os dois ouriços ouviram uma sirene, e viram que um carro de polícia vinha na direção deles.

- Corre. – Disse Nukao.

- Hã? – Perguntou Lonic sem entender.

- Corre de uma vez!

E correram de uma vez em direção a Streetville. O carro de polícia, vendo que os suspeitos estavam fugindo, começou a acelerar. Após uma noite sem dormir, Nukao e Lonic não estavam em condições de correr de uma viatura. Eles passaram por uma placa dizendo "Sorria. Você está em Streetville", mas não sorriram. Já na cidade, encontraram um ônibus parado com o motorista conversando com outro do lado de fora. Eles entraram no ônibus, Nukao sentou-se no banco do motorista e Lonic no banco logo atrás.

- Vai ser mais fácil fugir em um ônibus do que a pé. – Disse Nukao.

- Certo, mas você sabe dirigir? – Perguntou Lonic.

- Não, e você?

- Também não.

- Então não reclama!

Dito isso, Nukao arrancou com o ônibus e quase bateu em um poste. O motorista do ônibus só percebeu que dois ouriços o estavam roubando quando ouviu o barulho do ônibus subindo no meio-fio. Ele desesperado ficou batendo na lateral do ônibus, mas Nukao conseguiu fazê-lo voltar a pista e dirigir em alta velocidade pelo início da Avenida Principal, que não estava muito movimentada.

- Parece que não vamos a Marine City. - Disse Nukao.

- Mas nós temos que ir até lá! – Gritou Lonic.

- O que você está tramando por lá?

- Você saberá! Mas só se virar a droga desse ônibus e seguir a estrada até lá!

E foi isso que fez, Nukao freou bruscamente e um carro que vinha atrás bateu na traseira. Sem querer saber Nukao deu ré virando o ônibus pra direita, empurrando o carro pra cima da calçada. Depois colocou na 1ª marcha novamente e virou para a esquerda, seguindo no sentido contrário ao que estavam antes.

A viatura da polícia passou pelo ônibus e fez a mesma manobra e continuo seguindo o ônibus, que já tinha a 3ª marcha engatada.

- Afinal – Disse Lonic – você sabe dirigir.

- Eu realmente não me lembrava disso... – Respondeu Nukao com medo quando percebeu que estava dirigindo bem.

- Preciso de reforços na saída de Streetville em direção à Marine City, perseguição a um ônibus prata, placa XYV8990, dentro dele está Nukao, ouriço foragido e outro que parece ser seu comparsa. Repito. Preciso de reforços, estrada Streetville - Marine City. Perseguição a ônibus prata, placa XYV8990, ouriços fugitivos dentro! – Disse o policial ao rádio dentro da viatura.

- Ok reforços a caminho. – Ouviu-se no rádio.

Com o ônibus já na estrada e em alta velocidade Nukao e Lonic começaram a conversar.

- Você poderia dizer o que temos que fazer em Marine City ou é pedir muito? – Perguntou Nukao.

- Eu tenho que encontrar uma pessoa lá. – Respondeu Lonic andando para a parte de trás do ônibus.

- É melhor você sentar! – Gritou Nukao.

- Você podia ser mais específico na hora em que diz essas...

Lonic não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Nukao deu uma freada brusca com o ônibus e ele caiu, batendo bem forte com o rosto no chão do ônibus. Quando recuperou os sentidos e se levantou olhou pelo pára-brisa e viu por volta de 10 viaturas policias vindo em direção ao ônibus.

- Vira essa lata-velha pro outro lado! Lá só tem uma viatura! – Gritou Lonic balançando o ombro de Nukao que estava vendo mais 10 viaturas oriundas de Streetville pelo retrovisor. Nukao apontou o retrovisor e não disse nem uma palavra, Lonic olhou e virou-se para traz para ver com mais clareza o que estava se aproximando.

- O que a gente faz? – Gritou Lonic novamente.

Nukao não deu resposta e fechou os olhos.

- O que a gente faz?! – Gritou de novo.

- Cala a sua boca, não vê que eu tô pensando?! – Respondeu Nukao nervoso.

- Eu, definitivamente, não vou ficar aqui esperando a morte chegar. – Disse Lonic indo para a porta do ônibus. Nukao levantou o braço e provocou uma chama.

- Você vai sentar aí enquanto eu termino de pensar sua laranjinha nervosa! – Gritou Nukao lançando a chama na direção de Lonic que se esquivou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras mais próximas.

As viaturas estavam se aproximando, algumas se deslocavam para fora da estrada com o objetivo de encurralar o ônibus, mesmo que não fosse possível encurralar mais do que ele já estava.

Será que quando estamos próximos da morte a nossa vida inteira é realmente reprisada diante de nossos olhos? Disso eu não sei, estou apenas contando a vocês esta história. Se isso realmente acontece talvez Nukao não estivesse pensando e sim querendo assistir a reprise de sua própria vida sem ser incomodado. Talvez Lonic tivesse ficado quieto por que a próxima sessão do filme de sua vida estava começando. Quem sabe?

Nukao levantou-se do banco de motorista de deu um forte golpe no pára-brisa que se quebrou, ele pulou para fora do ônibus pelo buraco deixado pelo estrago e correu em direção às viaturas, suas mãos foram tomadas por labaredas que depois foram lançadas. Elas serviram como distração e Nukao pulou pelas viaturas, pulando por elas como se fossem pedras em um rio.

Lonic pulou também para fora do ônibus, mas foi andando até as viaturas.

- Eu me rendo... – Disse ele ajoelhando-se na frente das viaturas.

- O quê?! – Gritou Nukao assistindo a cena. Ele ficou tão atordoado que não percebeu policias vindo em sua direção.

_O que aconteceria a seguir?_

**Continua no próximo capítulo, obrigado por ler!**


End file.
